Antiperspirants based on aluminum or aluminum/zirconium salts are known. Underarm deodorants control odor by eliminating the bacteria that cause odor. Conventional antiperspirant salts tend to be acidic in aqueous solution, a property which makes them effective bactericides, thereby providing a deodorant benefit, but which can also cause skin irritation.
Long-acting antiperspirant compositions contain increased amounts of active ingredients as a route to obtaining sustained effectiveness. At the same time, skin sensitivity and vulnerability to various compounds may limit the practical upper concentration in personal care formulations. It is now believed that up to 50% of the population has sensitive skin with a reduced irritation threshold.
It is therefore desirable to develop and formulate efficacious anti-irritant ingredients into personal care products to mitigate potential irritant-induced redness, tingling, itching, or burning of the skin to a tolerable level for improved consumer compliance.